Phineas And Jojo
by Swope1
Summary: Some of the Crusaders meet Phineas and Ferb


Phineas And Jojo

A Phineas and Ferb X Jojos Bizarre Adventure crossover fanfiction by Swope1

Prologue

It all started when Phineas built a teleporter that teleports some of the Stardust Crusaders to them.

Chapter 1

Hey Ferb it worked! phineas said happily. Yare yare daze. Said Jotaro. DIO YOU DID THIS! Screamed Joseph. Bark . Barked Iggy. Where are we? Said Avdol. Your now in Danville. Said Phineas. Yare yare where is that?.. We aren't too sure actually. Said Ferb. Take us back to Egypt! Screamed Joseph. We can't the teleporter was a one time use. Hey who are these guys I'm telling mom! Said Candace. Hold on missy. Joseph says smiling. We can work this out in other ways hehe. W-what?!... said Candace. Come on where's your bedroom? Said Joseph. Mister Joestar now is not the time. Said Avdol. I see otherwise let's go little girl. O-okay Mr Joestar... * they fuck non stop in her bedroom* Hmm I wonder what they're doing? Said Phineas. Don't worry young Phineas.. said Avdol.

Chapter 2

Whatcha doing? Said Isabella. STANDO! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! * she dies * Yare yare that was close Phineas your lucky shes gone now , she was slowly draining all your energy to make you hate life. Thanks Jotaro! Said Phineas. * platypus noises* Bark! * Iggy follows Perry * Bark! * Perry shows Iggy the underground area * Bark! * the guy on the TV tells them Doofensmirtz is up to no good again * Bark! * they go and Perry notices he doesn't look like Doofensmirtz * Bark * speaks in dog to Perry it's DIO!* platypus noises* Hehehe KONO DIOsmertz DA WRRRYYYYYYY! I'm The strongest! * Perry jumps on DIOsmertz and kills him* BARK BARK! * DIOsmertz regenerates * WRRRY! You think that could kill me DIOsmertz!?

Chapter 3

ZA WARUDO * stops time and chops Perry in half * * platypus dieing noises * I am DIOsmertz THE SUPREME BEING! WWRRRRRYY! * grabs an umbrella and flys outside with it to find the Crusaders* WRRRY THERE YOU ARE! * flys down only to see Phineas with a mirror conveniently in his hand and it melts DIOsmertz * what was that Avdol? Said Phineas. I'm not sure * said Avdol. Hey where's Perry? * Iggy glides back with Perry half dead* P-Perry! Yelled Phineas you'll be okay! Ferb we need to make something fast!... Said Phineas. Is that your du-...beav-...Platypus Phineas? I can help him or atleast stop the bleeding. * Avdol grabs cloth and stops the bleeding with it * He's okay for now young Phineas. You might want to get him some wheels... I'm sorry boy... Don't worry Avdol I got just the thing * grabs healing ray Ferb just made * * Perry's body grows back platypus noises* Bark! * iggy barks happily * Wow Phineas that's impressive... said Avdol.

Chapter 4

We should head back to Egypt before it's too late Phineas. Said Avdol. * iggy uses his stand to write in the grass that DIO is dead* dead are you sure Iggy?.. Ruff ruff! Barked Iggy. I guess we can stay in this nice town Phineas. * Jotaro comes out of the back ground * Yare yare I'm going to go back to japan goodbye Avdol... HEY GRAMPS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE ARE LEAVING! Avdol your coming with us. * Joseph comes out with his dick sticking out with cum covering it * Let's go now! RIGHT NOW JOTARO! Screamed Joseph. Goodbye Phineas and Ferb! They all said. * They all steal a car and go to an airport * Yare yare daze. * Jotaro puts his hat over his eyes * Goodbye Danville...

Epilogue

Candace got pregnant from Joseph so another JOESTAR WAS BORN HIS NAME IS JOE JOESTAR! Candace is alone her whole life until Jotaro comes to Danville to live peacefully in many many years but he only comes to check on Joe he doesn't care for Candace. Jotaro came here after being in Morioh. Joseph forgot about Danville and didn't even know he had another kid well his wife doesn't know about this one either. Iggy dies after eating some chocolate. Avdol goes back to being a fortune teller and finds himself a wonderful woman to live his life with. The two other crusaders well let's start with Kakyoin. He wasn't featured here but here's what happened to him. He killed himself after Jotaro said he wasn't gay. Polnareff well we know what happened to him he got shot by the arrow again so his stand became Silver Chariot Requiem and that's about it. That's all of it the end and goodbye


End file.
